


One Good Ride

by That-Otome-Potato (AgeOfRogues)



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, motorcycle, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfRogues/pseuds/That-Otome-Potato
Summary: When you have a boyfriend like Kokuyou and he invites you on a bike ride with him, who would say no? Especially when the ride turns spicy before you even make it to your destination!The thirst for the Team W leader is real!!
Relationships: Kokuyou (Black Star -Theater Starless-)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	One Good Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no other description than that haha. There really does need to be more fanfiction for these guys!

‘ _ Ding!’ _

The sound of an incoming message drew your tired eyes from your computer screen to your phone next to your keyboard. The sender read:  _ ‘Kokuyou♡’ _ . You immediately felt a rush of energy fill you and an excited smile to form on your lips.

When you leaned away from the keyboard and opened the text message, what you saw made your smile grow.

‘ _ Grab your gear. Five minutes’ _

You stretched and rubbed your eyes before closing down the Starless project you had managed to convince Unei to let you help with, and rushed to your closet. Inside, you changed out of your pajamas and into a pair of cute cut off shorts, a short sleeved t-shirt and running shoes. Looking at yourself in the mirror inside your bathroom and applying some light makeup, you grabbed your personalized helmet and jacket that Kokuyou had given to you the previous Christmas, and hurried out the door, locking it behind you.

When you reached the front door of your building, you skid to a stop when you caught sight of Kokuyou. He was a sight to see, leaning against his bike with his legs and one arm crossed while his other elbow rested on the bent limb, holding a lit cigarette near his lips with a fingerless-gloved hand. He took a drag from it as he watched other people pass by, eyeing them surreptitiously, ever cautious. You admired the way the smoke curled and undulated through the air as he exhaled before being taken by the light breeze that tousled his blood-red hair. It was an image that only a lucky few could see outside the covers of a high-end magazine.

Your eyes trailed from his short, flowing hair, down his leather clad arms, admiring the peek of pectoral muscles from where his black shirt was v-cut low. His silver belt-buckle caught a ray of sunlight that fell on him from above, dappled by the trees that lined the sidewalk. The buckle was definitely his style - you knew for a fact that if the need arose, he could use the piece as a weapon to defend himself. Dark blue ripped jeans encased his long legs, with black biker boots to finish off the look.

Unconsciously, you licked your lips at the delicious sight before you. “Hey, you,” you call to him as you exit through the glass front door of your building. This drew his attention and you felt his carnelian gaze on you like a flame licking your flesh as he looked you over from head to foot as you had just finished doing to him. When you stop right in front of him, you can see his pupils flare in appreciation, even as he smirks down at you and keeps up his tough guy façade. “Like what you see, tough guy? I certainly do.”

“Alright, you. Let’s get going already.” Kokuyou stepped to the side and motioned for you to get on first. Without further prompting, you hopped onto the back, yanked your helmet onto your head and threaded your arms through the sleeves of your protective jacket and faced him. This earned you a deep sounding chuckle from Kokuyou as he reached towards you to check the straps on your jacket and helmet to make sure you would be safe.  Once completed to his satisfaction, he gave you one of his rare looks filled with tenderness. “Beautiful.” 

He continued looking at you on his bike for a few moments before he put his own helmet on and turned to lift his leg up and over to straddle his prized Aprilia, causing a flash of heat to move from the top of your head to your lower belly. 

It wasn’t just him mounting his bike that caused this feeling in you - it happened all the time now. From watching him perform on stage to watching him as he worked around the tables in the shop. What was it about his movements that you found so attractive? You didn’t know, but it affected you greatly - and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

You were glad that your helmet was securely in place, lest your lover saw your blush and teased you for it.

Several minutes later, you were speeding out of the quiet part of town that you lived in, arms wrapped securely around Kokuyou’s muscular torso, his warmth seeping into you through your fingertips, his muscles under his shirt flexing as he drove expertly through traffic from one town to another, taking scenic routes and side streets that allowed slow, arching turns. You could even feel the rapid beat of his heart as it raced with the adrenaline and joy riding brought him.

There had always been something about moments like this that you enjoyed, that had affected you physically. So much so that it had been after a winding ride with Kokuyou that you had succumbed to the desire you felt for each other and had slept together in a room at a small hotel at the end of your trip before returning to Starless.

That felt like such a long time ago now, and yet the memories of that trip and others since then were as fresh as the day they happened.

You groaned, the sound muffled by the helmet you wore. The memories were proving to be so vivid that, between clinging to Kokuyou and the feeling of the revving engine between your legs, your arousal was settling hard and low in your belly. When Kokuyou stopped at a stoplight, you could help but pull closer to him and roll your hips a little, just for some friction to relieve some of the tension building up in your body.

“You ok back there?” You nearly jumped at the sound of Kokuyou’s voice, low and raspy in your ear. 

‘ _ Shit. I forgot that there was a Bluetooth mic in my helmet.’  _ You chuckled slightly at getting caught. “I’ve been better.”

You felt, more than saw, Kokuyou shift to turn his head to look at you from the corner of his eye through the visor. But you had other things on your mind. Like how you would be more than willing to rip everything off of his body and fuck him senseless when you reached wherever he was taking you, if not sooner. 

When he started driving after stopping at yet another red light, the revving of his Aprilia to accelerate with traffic, you nearly whimpered when the fire in you flared, your arms constricting around him again to press yourself harder against him. 

You had enough.

“Kokuyou, we need to stop.”

“Why? We’re almost there.”

“This can’t wait.”

“What, do you need to piss or somethin’?”

A frown formed on your face at the sound of a smirk on his voice. ‘ _ The bastard knows…’ _

“Just find somewhere  _ private _ .”

Your short conversation had only been a few sentences long, but the sound of his deep, whispered voice sent directly into your ear made it all the more intimate and erotic. As if he was whispering directly into your ear again, saying all the things he had planned to do to your body to give pleasure as he thrust into your giving heat.

Kokuyou turned back to look at you from the side again, his eyes meeting yours through the visor, peering deep into your own as if he was confirming his suspicions. You refused to be the one to break eye contact, trusting his driving and knowing he wouldn’t let anything happen to his motorcycle or you. You watched his carmine eyes widened slightly, surely seeing the desire shining in your own. Your heart gave a hearty thump at the sight of the red of his eyes getting eaten by the black of his dilated pupils and the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing under the edge of his helmet as he attempted to swallow.

Your lover quickly turned back to face the direction of the road and quickly found a deserted alley, driving as deep into it as he could before stopping and extending the kickstand with a flick of his booted heel.

You, on the other hand, had already pulled his shirt from his pants and snuck your hands up under it to caress the taught muscles of his stomach and upper torso, pinching one of his small nipples at the same time you rolled your pelvis against his ass. This caused a shiver that racked his entire body and a growl escaped his soft lips - you felt your body respond in kind.

The reaction you always felt to that sound had never happened with anyone but him. Whenever Kokuyou released one of his growls, especially when one or both of you were aroused, there was just something in the animalistic sound of it that created a need to copulate deep within you that you always answered.

With slight difficulty - you could, and had, spent hours exploring his large broad body and it was always difficult - you removed your hands from under his shirt and climbed off of his bike. Without delay, you took off your helmet, then his, before he even had a chance to bring one leg over the bike to face you.

Once he had moved one of his powerful legs over, you gripped the sides of his face and crushed your lips against his, drinking from him over and over like a woman without drink for far too long.

Kokuyou’s large, scarred hands came up to rest on your hips and brought you closer between his legs, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles on your flushed skin under the hem of your shirt. You could feel the hard ridge of his arousal every time you rubbed up against him. When you groaned, enjoying the taste of his lips, he pulled you even closer and you wrapped your arms around his neck, dragging your fingers lightly along the scar on the left side of his neck he received when he was younger. This rewarded you with another shiver and a growl from him.

Suddenly, Kokuyou’s strong grip grew more so as he lifted you up by your hips and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and sat in his lap. A giggle escaped you before he took over the kiss, making you gasp and giving him the perfect opportunity to thrust his tongue past your plump lips.

Kissing Kokuyou was like having sex - not just emotionally, but by the way he thrust his talented tongue past the barrier of your lips over and over, to toy with your own and touching every part of your mouth. When he got in the mood, he would take your mouth and devour you without even removing any clothing, leaving you hot and bothered if it was all he had time for in between performances or while on break from working in the shop.

But he always made up for any discomfort you felt from your shared desires later, sometimes multiple times and over the course of an entire night.

When you two finally parted, panting for breath you’d both denied each other, you ran your lips along his left jaw, leaving behind slow, sensual kisses along the way - his scar as your destination.

“What brought this on then?” His question came out raspy with the desire for you that you could feel growing even more. 

“Does there… need to be...one… when your body calls to mine… on an inexplicable...level?” You ask in between kisses and nips, taking the flesh there between your lips and leaving small red marks behind. When you finally reached the sensitive mark, you dragged your tongue along the length of the old wound before taking the end closest to his ear between your lips and sucked on it. Hard.

“Fucking hell!” He growled at the same time he lifted one hand gripping your hips and brought it down smartly on your ass as light punishment. 

You might have believed it almost even hurt, due to his angry tone, if not for the way his hips pressed against your own rolled up against your heat at the same time. The ridge in his pants definitely told you that he was enjoying your treatment of him very much. As it had before, when you heard the rumble escape him and vibrate through his chest, you could feel it ratchet up your lust for him even higher than before, nearly burning you alive from the inside out.

You were so close to climax, so close to feeling such bliss as you had never felt from another person in your life. “Kokuyou -” his name came out on a breath when the hardest part of him rubbed perfectly against your clit through your shorts and panties. Just...a...little bit...more…

He dug his fingers into your skin to hold your rocking hips still. “You still haven’t told me what all this was about, rubbin’ yourself against my back like a bitch in heat. How are you planning on fixing  _ this _ ?” He emphasized what ‘this’ was by pulling you back against him with increased strength and pressing his covered shaft against where you needed him most.

“You’ll see…” You gasped. Kokuyou was too good at making you feel sexy and desired. He knew all your weaknesses, where to touch you, where to kiss and nibble. You knew he enjoyed exploiting all of them, taking joy in seeing all of your reactions, claiming them as his own. 

Kokuyou used his grip on you to lift you up into his lap, placing both knees on either side of his hips. This made it easier for you to teasingly move your hand down his hard torso, feeling every one of his muscles he’d worked hard for over the years. Your journey halted when you reached the ridge in his pants his cock had created. Using deft fingers you had gained from as long as you had been with Kokuyou, you unbuckled his belt even with the zipper of his pants being wedged against it by the crown of his manhood. 

Finally, you released his cock from his pants and you smirked up at him when it sprang free of its confines. “No boxers, huh? Were we hopeful?”

He answered your smirk with one of his own. “Not so much as hopeful, but knowing.”

You just growled as you wrapped your hand around his hard shaft and began pumping it, using your other hand around his neck to bring his head towards you into a passionate kiss. Somewhat distantly, you could feel one of his hands move from your ass along the side and under the hem of your shorts to probe at the entrance to your womanhood past the edge of your panties. With one quick movement, he sheathed one finger, then two, inside your body and moved them easily with your arousal.

Your back bent away from him out of reaction at the feeling of his long, thick fingers moving inside you, the callouses on them creating a delicious friction along your inner walls. This gave him the perfect opportunity to latch onto your pebbled nipples trying to poke through your thin shirt and bra. It took everything in you to keep your hand around his cock as he thrust his fingers in you, scissoring them back and forth to get you ready for him while running his tongue around one nipple. He bit down on it slightly and tugged before releasing it and going to the other to give it the same treatment. 

Pleasure was making your body absolutely sing at the slight sting he left behind, to the point you could feel your orgasm right in front of you. With one more thrust of his two fingers inside your body, you felt your release wash over you. You nearly screamed from how it came over you, but Kokuyou nuzzled your chin up and took your lips to keep quiet. When you finally settled, you looked at him, puzzled.

“Public, remember?”

A furious blush bloomed high on your cheek bones as you buried your head in his shoulder in embarrassment while panting for breath. How could you have forgotten?! “Oh my god.” 

Kokuyou chuckled again and kissed your temple. “You good?” 

His deep voice rumbled into your ear and awoke your arousal once more, helped along by his fingers still sheathed in your body and his hard shaft still in your hand. 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Then let’s finish what you started. It’s because of you after all.” He removed his fingers from your heat and brought them up to his mouth to begin licking them clean of your arousal, not once breaking eye contact. “Mmm, delicious. Never been with another girl that tasted as good as you do.”

“...Bastard.” That same vibration from the top of your head to the tips of your toes returned at the sight of him enjoying your essence. He gave you a chuckle as a reward, but you abruptly cut it off when you lifted yourself up on your knees against the seat of the bike. Gripping his shaft with renewed strength, you steadied yourself with your other hand and, using his cock, moved your shorts and panties out of the way so that you could impale yourself on him in one swift downwards motion until you were sitting flush with his lap.

Both of you needed a moment once your bodies were joined, yours so that the burn of your walls to accommodate could abate, his so that he wouldn’t finish right then and there. After a few moments, you began rolling your hips back and forth slowly, the feeling of him moving inside you exquisite with your steady rhythm.

When you started fucking yourself on his shaft, he spread his feet wider to give support so as to avoid toppling the bike. Every time you lifted yourself up, his grip on your hips brought you back down harder and harder, the crowned tip of him running across the spot along your walls that always caused you to melt as no other man had gotten you to.

Was it because he was longer and thicker than anyone else you’d been with, in every way? Or because it was Kokuyou and everything about him was stimulating in some way.

Soon, though, all those thoughts and any others turned to white noise as you started moving against each other faster, guided by his hands.

“Fuck, you’re tight. But so wet.”

Heavy, panted breaths escaped as you instead of the moans you felt in your throat. You used your legs to move on him, controlling the pace of your pleasure, trying to keep in mind where you were currently copulating.

Right as you started feeling your body toeing the line between pleasure and the bliss of climax once more, your walls constricting around him as he moved inside you, Kokuyou used his superior strength to bring your movements to a stop with his hands on your ass.

A whimper escaped you unbidden. “Kokuyou! Why did you stop me?”

“You were too close and I was a little too generous of your playtime. Now it’s my turn.”

Kokuyou stood with his hands under your rear, his cock still inside you, and turned to go around his motorcycle to press you against the building he’d parked next to. You gasp at the contact of the cold brick wall against your back. Using that same wall, Kokuyou moved his hands to your thighs and hooked his hands under your knees to bring them up, revealing where you were connected to the world, if it weren’t for his large body blocking anyone’s view. He looked down and you could feel him twitch inside you before he began moving again, watching his shaft slide in and out of you easily with your juices coating his cock.

Your new position also gave him the opportunity to hit you deeper and from a slightly different angle, the head of his manhood rubbing you perfectly along the ribbed flesh of your g-spot, knowing it would bring you to climax faster. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, bringing him as close as possible and he placed his forehead on your shoulder as if to concentrate as his pistoning hips moved harder and faster, becoming more erratic as he chased his own orgasm. You could feel the knot in your lower belly tightening again more and more the more times he filled you and retreated.

“Koku… I…” Kokuyou’s attention was drawn up to your face, to take your lips in a passionate kiss. As he devoured your lips and played with your tongue with his own, he brought your legs back down to wrap around his waist. Once you were securely wrapped around him, he placed one hand on the wall next to your head and the other hand under your rear to make sure you stayed right where he wanted you.

“Touch yourself. I can feel how close you are. Your sweet body has my cock in a vise grip and it’s taking a lot of strength just to fuck you, you’re so tight. Why don’t you go ahead and come for me again, _____.” You find a way to nod and he gives you a hungry smile. “Then do it. Come.”

You bring your hand down between your legs and begin rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts and it didn’t take long before your second climax came over you, rocking your body, your throat feeling raw from trying to keep from screaming out loud.

“That’s my girl,” Kokuyou whispered right into your ear before sinking his teeth into the tendon of your shoulder and groan, feeling his cock twitch inside you with his own release.

For several moments, your shared panting filled the alley. When Kokuyou lifted his head from your shoulder, red eyes met yours and they held such tenderness as he looked at you through slightly damp bangs. You looked down at him, a rush of love for the Team W leader filling your heart. You carded a hand through his hair to push it from his eyes and Kokuyou sighed at your touch.

“Feel better?”

“Much.”

“What  _ was  _ that all about? You don’t usually come on to me that strongly in public.”

You just chuckle and place your forehead on his. “What can I say? You’re hot, it’s hard to keep my hands to myself sometimes.”


End file.
